Legends Are True
by True-Talis
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are fighting another battle when two new Gundams appear. But who are their Pilots? Will the past of one of them be revealed at last? Or will it be kept a secret?


Hitomi sat on the couch, and Quatre sat beside her. She smiled, but suddenly, Trowa walked in. She invited him to sit too. 

"I heard Duo and Trace having a conversation, wonder what it was about," Hitomi said, standing up to put her clothes away. The guys were averting their gaze, blushing.

"Beats me, I swear he likes her," Trowa finally said. He was shifting his feet around a lot.

"You know, I would swear both of you like me," Hitomi said bravely, shutting the cabinet with her back and facing them, smiling a bit.

"No, I'm just here to show you your room," Quatre said standing, he didn't like her, just was a bit shy around girls. He left, heading for his room, leaving Trowa and Hitomi alone. He blushed another 10 shades of red, so did she.

"Uh… I'm just here."

"So, my guess was right."

"Guess?"

"You like me don't you?"

"If I did, would you return the feeling?"

"Hmm…yes."

"Then I do like you. Well, that was straightforward."

"Yes it was." She sat down beside him, leaning against his arm. He smiled, still bright red. She turned even redder. She leaned closer to his face, as he did to hers…

"Yawn…Woah, we talked a long time. Better wake him up before anyone…"

"Nice try," Heero said, standing in the doorway. _Oh shit, he better not get the wrong idea…_she thought, staring at him. She was sitting in the corner of the couch, with Duo's head resting on her shoulder, he was still asleep. 

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I know you fell asleep talking. Unlike Trowa and Hitomi." He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Hmm?" Duo said, finally waking up.

"Good morning."

"Good God! What am I doing here, don't tell me…" he said, sitting up faster than you can say Bacon.

"No, we just talked ourselves to sleep. Nothing else. Though what Heero just said leaves me wondering what Trowa and Hitomi were doing last night."

"I don't think I want to know."

"You know, me neither, now that you think about it." 

"Come on, let's grab some grub."

"Good idea, I'm starved."

He took her by the hand and helped her up, they wandered over to the dining room. Where everyone was eating, including Trowa and Hitomi.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to wake you up myself," said the Major. Duo winced, he never liked that, she had done it once before, and he had learned how not to sleep in.

"Yeah, but we're awake now, so that's all that matters. Anything up?" Trace said sitting down.

"Read this Trace, you too Hitomi, I found some info on you two, tell me if it's correct," Sally said, handing them each a folder. Trace looked at the first sheet, her personal info, but from where? The Government of After Colony Earth? Impossible.

Government of After Colony Earth: Citizen Information.

Name: Daylin Tracil Demoncroft

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Birthdate: August 31, 180 AC

Blood Type: O

Weight…

She stopped reading there. Something was wrong, that wasn't her name. She never knew her last name. She never knew her blood type, nor her birthdate, or anything on this sheet. She soon realised she knew nothing about her self. She dropped the folder, staring at it, shaking her head lightly. The only thing she recognised, the girl in the picture.

"That's me, but it isn't…." she stared at it, almost in fear, everyone stared at her, except for Hitomi.

"What do you mean?" Duo took the folder, and looked at it, "She's right. The only recognisable thing is the picture, which is a younger version of her self." 

"It's her, all of it is true." Hitomi looked up, a dead seriousness in her eyes. Now, everyone stared at her.

"The Demoncrofts are a royal family of northern earth, how can Trace be one of them, and it says here, Daylin, not Trace," Wufei said, looking over Duo's shoulder at the folder.

"Because, Tracil, is her middle name. Her mother's name was Queen Daylin, so as not to confuse the two, they called her Tracil, and then it was shortened again to Trace. I decided that after her family cast her off, and she had no memory, that she be called Trace. I am Daylin's god sister, I was sent with her to protect her, because we were close friends."

"You lied to me. You said that you had told me everything, everything. That I was just a Gundam Pilot. You lied about my past," Trace stood, glaring at Hitomi, her eyes were no longer the bluish green that was so friendly, they were an intense dark green, almost like a dark cloud. She turned away, and left, heading towards her room, she locked the door and sat on her bed, fist clenched, her body shaking with fury. _How could she lie to me like that, I thought she was my friend, but who are my friends now? Who am I? Am I the Gundam pilot named Tracer, or am I some princess of some far off kingdom, _she screamed to herself, shuddering.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, Hitomi? Why?" Duo asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"None of your business," she said, standing and leaving…_Well, she had to find out at some point, so what if she hates me?_ She thought to herself, smiling evilly. 


End file.
